The Lost One
by Aorida Sakuragi
Summary: Aoba hanya duduk diam di depan komputernya dan kembali melamun yang sepertinya hobi baruya belakangan ini. Sementara itu di mata pemuda itu hanya terisat kesedihan yang sangat mendalam dan kebencian yang sangat kuat "Apa yang selama ini kupikirkan?"
1. Chapter 1

Konichiwa Minna San! Ogengki desuka? /slap

Cukup dengan basa basinya xD kali ini Author kembali lagi dengan

cerita BL seperti biasanya :3

Tapi BL kali ini berbeda dari yang lainnya x3

Jika ingin menetahuinya silahkan membaca fic ke 2 saya x3

Hope You All Like It

.

.

.

WARNING BL! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT

.

.

Sorry for typo ;;;;

.

.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Lelaki berambut biru panjang itu terus menatap kosong kepada komputer didepannya. Ia seperti memikirkan sesuatu walau dirinya tidak tau apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Aoba!"

"Ah! Ya!"

"Kenapa Ren?"Lelaki itu berbalik melihat Almate anjing kesayangannya memaggilnya.

Ren menatap Aoba dengan tatapan penasaran. "Kau baik-baik saja Aoba?" Jarang-jarang melihat Aoba seperti ini. Melamun membiarkan pikirannya kosong. Jelas-jelas bukan seperti dia biasanya.

"Ah...tidak...aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Aoba sembari tersenyum-berusaha menenangkan Almatenya yang sangat khawathir dengan keadaannya. "Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan!"

Walaupun begitu, Ren masih memandang Aoba dengan penasaran. "Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Aoba hanya mengangguk pelan. "Ya.."

"Apa itu?"

"Entahlah!" Ucap Aoba pelan. "Aku juga tidak tau apa dan siapa yang selalu kupikirkan."

Mata Aoba kembali menerawang. Pikirannya kembali ia biayarkan buyar. Melamunkan sesuatu yang sama sekali ia tidak keahui.

"Ne...Ren"

"Ya?"

"Apa aku pernah mengalami sesuatu yang telah mengubah seluruh hidupku?"

"Apa Maksudmu?" Ren sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan Aoba pada dirinya.

Aoba menghela napas panjang. "Entahlah...Aku juga tidak mengerti. Tapi entah kenapa aku selalu berpikir sesuatu terjadi padaku di masa lalu..."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Aoba memandang Ren yang kebingungan dengan pertanyaannya yang jelas-jelas tidak masuk akal. "Well...Aku hanya berusaha mengingat sesuatu yang sangat penting yang sepertinya mengubah hidupku tapi aku sama sekali tidak dapat mengingatnya."

"Jadi itu alasannya bahwa hobi barumu sekarang adalah melamun?"

Mendengarnya Aoba hanya tertawa. Sayangnya, tidak usah Ren atau siapapun yang mengenal Aoba pasti mengetahuinya. Bahwa tawa Aoba hanyalah palsu."Mungkin saja." Katanya lesu.

"Setahuku saat kau berumur 19 tahun kau sudah bekerja di Heibon Junk shop, dan memulai pekerjaanmu seperti biasa mengantar barang sampai sekarang." Kata Ren berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Aoba.

"Yeah..." Aoba kembali membuang napas. "Well! Tidak usah dipikirkan itu hanya pikiranku saja lagi pula. Belakangan ini aku lebih sering suka melamun. Itu saja yang sebenarnya membuat pikiranku aneh-aneh."

Ia memandang anjing kesayangannya. "Maaf telah menanyaimu yang aneh-aneh. Lagi pula kau tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masa lalu."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan." Balas Ren. "Jika ada sesuatu dipikiranmu katakan saja padaku."

"Arigato Ren." Ucap Aoba penuh terima kasih pada anjing yang menurutnya sangat memikirkan dirinya.

"Douitashima..."

"AOBAAA!"

Aoba berbalik kearah sumber suara yang berasal dari belakangnya dan...

_Jduk!_

"Itaaaai!" Rintih Aoba yang kepalanya baru dipukul stick bisbol.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan hah!" Seru Aoba marah. Ditatapnya marah kepada 3 bocah yang di depannya. "Bisakah kalian tidak menggangguku!"

"Kami tidak menggangumu, kami hanya ingin bermain bersamamu!" Seru Kio.

"Bermain! Bermain!" Nao mengulang kata-kata Kio.

Aoba masih menatap jengkel pada 3 bocah yang selalu mengganggunya atau bahkan menyusahkannya. "Aku tidak punya waktu bermain." Jawabnya singkat.

"Heeeehhhhhhhhh! Membosakan!" Seru Kio bete.

"Membosankan.. Membosankan.." Lanjut Nao.

"Kalianlah yang sangat menyusahkan!" Omel Aoba.

"Hmp! Orang tua selalu tidak punya waktu bermain." Tukas Mio.

Aoba memandang salah satu gadis yang berdiri di situ. "Justru sepertinya kalianlah yang selalu mempunyai waktu untuk mengusili orang!" Dengus Aoba.

"Orang tua menyebalkan!" Teriak Kio sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya.

"Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan!"

"Kaliaaan!" Teriak Aoba marah.

"Uuuuwwaaaaaaa!"

Sementara itu Ren hanya memandangi Aoba yang sedang adu mulut dengan ketiga bocah didepannya.

Melihat punggung Aoba, Ren jadi teringat kata-kata Aoba yang tadi.

_"Apa aku pernah mengalami sesuatu yang telah mengubah seluruh hidupku?"_

_"Jelas-jelas kau tidak ada sangkut pakutnya dengan masa laluku"_

Mata Ren berubah menjadi sayu. Bukan hanya perkataan Aoba saja yang kini terlintas di kepalanya, melainka juga perkataan seseorang yang tidak akan pernah dilupakannya, sekali dalam seumur hidupnya.

_"Maafkan aku Aoba.."_ Batin Ren. _"Tapi ini demi keselamatanmu sendiri."_

-oOo-

"Apapun yang tejadi kau harus merahasiakannya!"

"Tapi mengapa!?"

"Hanya inilah salah satu jalannya! Jika tidak, bukan hanya aku saja yang ada di ujung kematian, bahkan dirinya juga!"

"Itu hanya membuatnya semakin tertekan kau tau!"

"Sayangnya inilah satu-satunya yang aku bisa lakukan sekarang... Jaga dirinya baik-baik sampai ini semua selesai..."

-oOo-

"Ren?"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa? Sepertinya kau kurang sehat?" Aoba melihat Ren yang dari tadi sepertinya loyo. "Ada yang masalah dengan perangkatmu?"

Ren menggeleng. "Tidak aku baik-baik saja. Hanya..." Perkataan Ren terputus. Ia tidak dapat melanjutkan perkatanya.

Aoba masih memandang Ren dengan bingung. "Ren?"

"Aoba aku..."

"Kau kecapekan ?"

"Eh?"

Ren mendongak ke atas melihat tuanya tersenyum penuh arti padanya- mengiranya bahwa dirinya kecapekan. "Tidak. Bukan begitu.."

"Tapi sedari tadi kau keliatan kurang sehat." Potong Aoba. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja Ren."

Ren ingin mengatakan bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan tentang dirinya. Tapi jika Aoba menanyakan padanya bahwa apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan itu tambah masalah.

"Maaf Aoba."

Aoba tersenyum. "Tidak perlu dipikirkan. Oyasumi Ren."

"Oyasumi Aoba"

Aoba memencet sleep moodnya Ren, dan seketika itu juga Ren langsung tertidur. Aoba hedak memasukannya kedalam tasnnya. Tapi entah kenapa ia masih terus memandang Ren dengan...Lagi-lagi pandangan menerawang.

Pada akhirnya Aoba memasukan Ren kedalam tasnnya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya pada komputer di depannya. Biasanya saat toko tidak ada pelanggan seperti ini, Aoba sering membuka situs-situs internet entah itu untuk main atau yang lainnya.

Hanya saja, Kali ini dia hanya terus menerawang, memandangi komputernya seolah-olah berusaha mengetahui kesalahan komputer di depannya jika komputer itu adalah seorang penjahat.

Setelah sekian lama, Aoba kembali mendesah. Ia memegang kepalanya sembari memandan pntulan dirinya di layar komputer.

"Apa yang berusaha kuingat?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang selama ini memenui pikiranku?"

"Apa yang selama inin membuat hatiku tidak tenang?"

-oOo-

Laki-laki itu duduk diatas atap salah satu gedung memandang sebuah kota yang diselimuti oleh kaca biru yang sangat besar, membuat tersebut terpisahkan oleh dunia luar yang sangat menyeramkan.

Matanya yang memiliki warna mencolok masih terus memandang Platinum Jail yang sangat mencolok ditengah Old Resident Districk. Walau begitu, pikirannya melayang ke suatu tempat.

"Kapan kita akan memulai penyerangan?"

Lelaki itu berbalik, melihat Allmatenya berbicara padanya. "Secepatnya." Jawabnya.

"Tapi apa kau masuk tanpa ada rencana?" tanya Allmate berbentuk kubus itu pada tuannya dengan cemas. "Jika kita gagal kau tau apa yang akan terjadi."

"Tidak perlu kau peringatkan." Sahut lelaki itu. Ia kembali memandang old resident districk. "Aku hanya ingin agar semua ini cepat selesai."

"Dakedo..."

"Aku tidak peduli!" lelaki itu langsung memotong perkataan Allmatenya. "Apapun yang terjadi juga aku harus melakukannya! Aku sudah memikirkan rencananya, tinggal kau perlu menyiapkan semua pasukanmu!" Perintahnya.

Allmate itu hanya dapat memandang kasian kepada tuannya. "Wakata.. Sugu ikimasu yo." Jawabnya lalu mati.

Sementara itu lelaki itu masih memperhatikan old resident districk dengan penuh perasaan. Mata kuning emasnya yang biasanya penuh dengan kenalakan ataupun kedinginan, hanya dipenuhi oleh kesediah dan kebencian.

"Aku akan melakukannya apapun yang terjadi."

"Untuk kepuasannya. Dan untuk kepuasanku sendiri."

-oOo-

Ren masih dalam mood sleepnya, membuat Aoba yang baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya berjalan sendirian ke rumahnya tanpa ada teman bicara.

Aoba kembali melamun tanpa peduli orang sekitar yang sedang lewat saat berjalan pulang kerumahnya tanpa diganggu Ren.

Saat ia kembali ke hobi barunya itu, Seorang pemuda menggunakan topi ushanka berjalan melewatinya. Aoba langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan berbalik untuk melihat pemuda yang mampu membuyarkan lamunannya.

Sayangnya, Pemuda yang dicarinya sudah hilang.

Aoba tertegun. Mata emasnya berkeliaran berusaha untuk menemukan pemuda yang dimaksud di antara kerumunan orang.

Tapi ia tidak dapat menemukannya.

"Yo! Aoba!"

Aoba tersadar dan berbalik. "Ah! Virus! Trip!"

Dilihatnya dua orang pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut sama-sama kuning serta berpenampilan mirip seperti anak kembar. Well hanya _SEPERTI._

"Sedang apa kau disini Aoba-san?" Sapa Virus. "Aku baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaanku." JawabAoba. "By the way apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini?"

"Shigoto..Shigoto.." Dengus Trip. "Sebentar lagi kurasa Akushima akan datang kemari dengan Toa ukuran Largenya."

"Heh? Kenapa?"

Pertanyaan Aoba lansung dijawab. Suasana menjadi rusuh, orang-orang mulai berkumpul di satu titik yang kebetulan tidak seberapa jauh dari mereka sambil meneriakan "Usui!" serta "Rhym!"

"Ah gara-gara itu." Kata Aoba melihat Usui telah menunjukan dirinya sebagai wasit Rhym.

"Well sebaiknya kau juga pergi saja jika tidak ingin terlibat." Ucap Trip memberi peringatan.

"Ya.."Aoba menghenitakan kalimatnya. "Ne..Virus, Trip..."

"Hai?"

"Apa kalian tau sesuatu tentang diriku di masa lalu?"

Virus dan Trip tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Aoba. Mereka tidak pernah menerima pertanyaan konyol ini dari pemuda yang sangat dikagum-kagumi mereka berdua.

"Ah tidak! Kalian tidak perlu menjawabnya! Itu hanya pertanyaan konyol!." Katanya lalu tertawa garing. "Maafkan aku. Belakangan ini aku lebih suka melamun membuatku suka menanyakan aneh-aneh."

Virus dan Trip sama sekali membuka mulut mereka berdua. Mereka berdua saling pandang-seperti berusaha menelepatiakan apa yang ada di kepalanya. _Jelas-jelas mereka berdua mengetahui sesuatu._

"Aoba itu..."

Perkataan Virus langsung terputus dari suara yang sangat besar dan tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"AKAN KUTANGKAP KALIAN SEMUA! SAMPAH-SAMPAH BODOH!" Teriak Akushima menggunakan toa yang dimaksud dengan Trip.

Usui telah menghilang dan orang-orang berusaha melarikan diri dari polisi gila satu itu.

"Bahkan lebih cepat dari yang kukira." Dengus Trip. "Aoba sebaiknya kau juga pergi dari sini."

"Hm. Matane!"

"Matane!" Balas keduanya bersamaan.

Aoba berlari secepat mungkin menembus orang-orang yang bertujuan sama dengannya. Aoba berbelok ke kanan bersama beberapa orang lainnya untuk berusaha kabur dan ternyata...

_Dek!_

Aoba terhenti berhenti saat itu juga melihat siapa yang di depannya. 3 orang polisi sudah siap menangkap ikan dalam jalanya.

Aoba berjalan mundur, sayangnya 2 orang polisi lainnya sudah menjebaknya.

"Kuso!" Tukas Aoba.

Polisi-polisi itu langsung menyerang Aoba. Aoba ingin menyerang polisi-polisi itu walaupun tidak mungkin 1 lawan 5. Sedangkan beberapa orang di belakangnya tidak mungkin diharapkan.

Baru saja dia hendak mengayunkan kakinya, Polisi di depannya teriak kesakitan dan tumbang di hadapannya.

_HAAHH!?_

Aoba baru saja hendak berpikir, Tapi seorang pemuda bergerak dan memukuli para polisi itu satu persatu, hingga dalam waktu singkat polisi-polisi itu tumbang.

Aoba masih tertegun. Ia takjub melihat para polisi itu sudah tumbang secepat kilat seperti kesambet petir.

"Ano...Arigat..."

Perkataan Aoba terputus melihat wajah pemuda yang menolongnya. Pemuda dengan rambut kuning emas jabrik serta mata yang warna senada, tubuh yang dipenuhi oleh besi tindis serta topi yang digunakan pemuda itu.

Itu pemuda yang dicarinya sedari tadi.

_"Are... Nanda no kono hen no kimochi?"_

"Daijobuka?"

"Ah! Ha..Hai! Daijobu!" Jawab Aoba gelagapan. "Arigato gosaimasu." Ucapnya terimakasih.

"Douitashimashite." Balas pemuda itu.

Suara teriakan toa Akushima masih terdengar dan orang-orang masih berusaha lari dari para kerjaran polisi.

"Kocchi!"

"Huaa! Matte!"

Pemuda itu langsung menarik tangan Aoba-melarikan diri dari tempat itu. Pemuda itu terus menggandeng tangan Aoba saat merekaa berlari walaupun mestinya tidak diperlukan.

Mereka berdua berhenti berlari saat sudah tiba di jalan besar yang ramai oleh manusia. Suara Akushima sudah tidak terdengar di gendang telinga mereka.

Aoba mengatur napasnya yang memburu akibat lari tadi. Ia memandang pemuda yang telah menyelamatkannya 2 kali. "Arigato." Ucapnya kembali.

Pemuda itu memandang Aoba dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kakinya, seperti memastikan bahwa Aoba baik-baik saja. "Yokata."

"Heh?"

"Ne.. Kimi.."

Aoba terdiam saat mendengar nada tegas yang dilontarkan pemuda di depannya. Apa lagi dengan matanya yang berubah menjadi setajam pisau.

"Sebaiknya untuk sementara ini kau tidak kemana-mana dulu, dan perbatas untuk menggunakan jaringan sosial." Perintahnya

"HAH!?" Aoba tidak mengerti maksud pemuda di depannya. Mereka baru saja bertemu dan dia sudah berani memerintah Aoba seperti itu? Aoba sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Ia-ia-ia-ia!" Sahut Aoba cepat-cepat. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu!"

"Nanti kau akan liat sendiri." Ucap pemuda itu dengan cepat, lalu berjalan meninggalkannya.

Aoba hanya memandangnya dengan kebingungan. Tiba-tiba ada yang terlintas di kepalanya.

"Ne! Ano sa!"

"Kita tidak pernah bertemu dan ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu, Aku tidak mengenalmu dan kau tidak mengenalku. Aku menyelamatkanmu tadi tanpa maksud apapun." Jawab Pemuda itu singkat yang langsung memotong pertanyaan Aoba.

Aoba terkejut bahwa pemuda itu telah menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakannya. "Ha...Ah..."

Aoba hanya dapat tertegun. Baru saja Aoba ingin membuka mulut...

"Dan aku bukan peramal. Hanya feeling." Potongnya cepat.

Mulut Aoba terbuka lebar menatap pemuda di depannya. "O...Oke.."

"Jika kau mengerti maka aku permisi dulu." Pemuda itu berbalik meninggalkan Aoba.

"Oi! Matte!" Seru Aoba tapi balasan yang diberikan pemuda itu hanyalah tangan yang dilambaikan memuat Aoba semakin terbingung-bingung.

-oOo-

Pemuda itu meninggalkan Aoba tanpa basa-basi. Ketika ia sudah merasa cukup jauh dari Aoba, ia membuka coilnya dan melihat pada menu utamanya.

Ia tersenyum.

"Hari ini pengecualian."

-oOo-

"Junbi mo owarida!" Seru Allmatenya pemuda itu.

Muka pemuda itu serius, matanya yang penuh kebencian menatap terus Platinum Jail.

"Ima karasa watashi wa makenai!"

"Ima ka, Aitsuka modoteruka!"

.

.

.

.

SEKIAAAN! XD

Ini baru Chapter 1, Chapter selanjutnya silahkan ditunggu x3

Alasan Author bikin cerita ini sebenarnya karena lagi kesambet game DMMD x3 /Plok

Semoga kalian menyukainya :3

Minta reviewnya dan likenya juga :3


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING! BL! Maybe sedikit OOC! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

* * *

The Lost One

Chapter 2

.

.

_Bruk!_

Aoba langsung berbaring di kasur tercintanya ketika baru saja sampai di rumahnya. Dia cukup lelah karena habis melarikan diri dari kejaran polisi serta Akushima.

Tapi bukan itu yang ia pikirkan sekarang.

Aoba mengingat-ngingat pemuda yang menyelamatkannya dari kepukan polisi serta Akushima. Sejak pemuda itu hilang dari hadapannya, yang dipikiran Aoba hanyalah pemuda itu terus menerus tanpa henti.

_Deja vu_..." Ucap Aoba ketika mengingat wajah pemuda itu. "Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya dan dia tidak pernah bertemu denganku..."

"Tapi entah kenapa terasa familier."

Topi _ushanka_ yang digunakannya, tangannya yang dipenuhi oleh perban, tubuhnya yang di penuhi oleh tindikan, serta matanya yang berwarna emas terang setajam elang... Aoba merasa kenal dengan ciri khas seperti itu.

"Aku bahkan tidak sempat menanyakan namanya." Desah Aoba

Aoba mengangkat tangan kanannya. Ia mengingat ketika tangan kanannya ditarik oleh pemuda itu.

"_Perasaan apa ini?" _

Aoba terus memandangi tangannya sambil berusaha mencerna apa yang berada di kepalanya sekarang. Ia masih terus menerawang hingga akhirnya ia menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri. "Arghh! Tidak perlu dipikirkan! Yang penting sekarang aku mau tidur dulu!"

Aoba mengeluarkan _Head Phone_ kesayangannya dan menggenakannya. Ia masih berbaring-baring sambil berusaha untuk tidur.

Dia masih memikirkan pemuda yang tadi. Ia mendapatkan suatu petunjuk tapi ia tidak mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Entah kenapa..."

"Aku merasa telah menemukan yang sangat kurindukan selama ini..."

Aoba berusaha mencari jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri hingga dirinya sendirilah yang tertidur lelap.

-oOo-

"_Sistem keamanan telah dimatikan." _

Suara itu terdengar dari mikrophone keamanan. Pemuda itu telah berhasil meng _Hack _sistem keamanan Oval Tower yang sangat ketat.

"Kanpeki." Sahutnya licik. Ia hendak mematikan _Coil_nya sebelum ia melihat menu utamanya yang membuat mata pemuda itu kembali sayu.

"Sebaiknya kita bergerak sekarang!"

Pemuda itu berbalik melihat _Allmate _kotaknya. "Ya." Jawabnya lalu mematikan _Coil_nya.

"Berapa waktu yang kita punya?"

"30 menit dari sekarang. Setelah itu sistem keamanan akan kembali normal. Bisa saja saat sistem keamanan telah kembali, Toue telah menyadarinya dan mengirim semua pasukan segera. Saat itu sudah tidak ada jalan kembali. Bahkan detik-detik dari sekarang nyawa kita sudah terancam."

Pemuda itu mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan _Allmate_nya. "_Iiioo_. Itu sudah cukup." Katanya. "Beritaukan padaku jika sudah 25 menit!"

"_Roger_!" Balas _Allmate_ mengerti, lalu kembali ke mood sleepnya.

Pemuda itu tidak langsung bergerak. Ia masih berdiri dalam diam. Kepalanya dipenuhi oleh ingatan-ingatan masa lalunya yang sangat menyedihkan.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya sendiri-Berlari dari situ untuk segera menyelesaikan kepentingannya.

"_Matte yo Toue!" _Batin pemuda itu masih terus berlari. _"Ima ka watashiwa gatsu ka!" _

-oOo-

BESOKNYA

Aoba berjalan pelan menuju Heibon Junk Shop. Ia baru saja mengantarkan barang dan kini ia hendak kembali ke toko.

Aoba hanya berjalan lesu. Ia mengingat perkataan pemuda yang kemarin bahwa dirinya tidak keluar, dan kini dia malah mengantarkan barang.

Sejak pertemuannya dengan pemuda yang kemarin, pikiran Aoba dipenuhi olehnya. Di manapun dia berada yang selalu ada di pikirannya dia terus, membuat Aoba keliatan loyo tak bertenaga.

"Aoba!"

"Ah! Ya! Kenapa Ren?"

Ren memandangi Aoba dengan khawathir. "Kau sedang tidak enak badan Aoba ?" Ren juga sedari tadi bingung kenapa tuannya sangat loyo-tidak seperti biasanya.

Aoba menggeleng. "Tidak..Hanya saja ada yang mengganggu pikiranku."

"Ada apa?"

"Hanya soal orang yang kemarin kutemui.." Ucap Aoba pelan. Mata Aoba berubah menjadi sayu.

"Siapa orang yang kemarin kau temui?" Tanya Ren tidak mengerti perkataan Aoba.

Aoba sadar bahwa kemarin Ren dalam keadaan sleep moodnya sehingga Ren tidak tau tentang bahwa dirinya bertemu dengan pemuda yang saat ini memenuhi pikirannya.

"Ah Ya...Aku belum menceritakan padamu ya..."

"Apa yang terjadi!?" Mata Ren menunjukan rasa penasaran dan kekhatawthiran yang sangat besar.

Aoba tersenyum miring melihat Ren yang sangat antusian untuk mendengar ceritanya. Akhirnya Aoba menceritakan semuanya secara detail pada Ren dari Rhym-Akushima-Polisi tumbang-Lelaki penuh dengan tindikan.

Ren terkejut setengah mati mendengar lelaki yang menyelamatkan Aoba.

"Kenapa Ren?" Aoba tidak mengerti kenapa Ren begitu keliatan sangat terkejut.

"Aoba bisa kau katakan ulang deskripsi lelaki yang kau ceritakan?" Pinta Ren tegas seolah satu penjelasan tidak cukup.

Aoba bingung dengan Ren yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius. "Well, Dia menggunakan topi _ushanka, _tangannya yang di perban, artibut yang...entahlah mungkin kelinci, matanya yang kuning emas dan yang paling mencolok tubuhnya yang dipenui oleh tindikan." Ulang Aoba.

Ren betul-betul tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia hampir tidak bisa mempercayai perkataan Aoba walau Aoba telah menjelaskan 2 kali untuknya.

"_Apa yang dia lakukan!? Jangan-Jangan!"_

"Ren!?" Panggil Aoba cemas yang melihat Ren kelihatannya sedang gelisah. "Ada apa?"

"Aoba apa lelaki kelinci mengatakan padamu supaya tidak keluar-keluar?" Ren tidak menggubris pertanyaan Aoba dan balik bertanya.

"Ya..Emang kenapa?" tanya Aoba tak mengerti. "Kau kenal dengannya Ren?"

"Sebaiknya kau jangan kemana-mana habis ini dan kurangi penggunaan jaringan sosial!" Perintah Ren tegas dan sekali lagi tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan Aoba.

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti.. Aoba bisa minta tollong?"

"Apa ?"

"Ubah aku ke sleep mood tapi ijinkan aku untuk membuka internet!" (Author juga gak tau bisa atau g -")

"HAH!? Kenapa?"

Aoba memandang Anjing Allmate kesayangannya yang mengatakan tidak-tidak dan tidak pernah dilakukannya. "Emang ada apa Ren?"

"Nanti aku jelaskan! Sekarang tollong lakukan apa yang kulakukan!" Perintah Ren tegas.

Aoba masih tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tapi pada akhirnya ia memencet sleep mood Ren dan membiarkannya menggunakan internet.

Ia kembali berjalan tanpa Ren. Aoba tidak mengerti dan apa alasan Ren yang sangat khawathir tentang sesuatu. Dan keliatannya Ren kenal dengan pemuda yang memenuhi pikiran Aoba.

"_Apa yang Ren sembunyikan dariku?"_

"Aoba!"

Seseorang menepuk pundak Aoba sehingga Aoba berbalik. "Koujaku!"

"Yo!" Sapa Koujaku sambil tersenyum. "Sedang apa kau?"

"Habis mengantar barang. Kau?"

"Menurutmu?" Koujaku tersenyum jahil. Aoba tersenyum miring melihat muka jahil Koujaku. "Jangan bilang kau sedang ber_harem_ ria dengan para gadis hah?"

Koujaku hanya tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan Aoba-membuat Aoba semakin tidak habis pikir kenapa teman dari kecilnya ini bisa disukai banyak gadis.

"Kau iri?" Goda Koujaku.

"Tidak sama sekali!" Tolak Aoba sembari cemberut. Koujaku tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat muka cemberut Aoba membuat Aoba semakin ingin menghantam Koujaku dengan panci(?)

"Puas kau?" Aoba melihat Koujaku yang mulai berhenti tertawa.

Koujaku mengangguk puas. "Terima kasih atas muka lawakanmu Aoba!" Candanya. Aoba membuang mukanya kesamping agar Koujaku tidak dapat melihat muka _betenya_.

"Ah ya..Mana Ren? Jarang sekali kau tidak membawanya." Tanya Koujaku sambil berusaha mencari Ren.

"Ren memintaku untuk membiarkan sleep mood tapi tetap konek dengan internet katanya ada yang hendak dia pastikan.." Aoba terdiam.

"Aoba?" Koujaku memanggil Aoba yang tidak meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Koujaku, Apa kau tau sesuatu tentang diriku yang tidak ku ketahui?"

_Dek!_

Pertanyaan Itu langsung membekukan lidah penggoda milik Koujaku. Aoba menunggu jawaban Koujaku juga bingung dengan temannya yang biasanya dapat menjawab setiap pertanyaan padanya kali ini hanya membatu.

"Koujaku?" Panggil Aoba.

Koujaku memandang Aoba dengan tatapan serius. "Kalau masalah itu..."

Perkataannya terhenti, pada saat itu juga orang-orang berkerudung hitam telah mengerubuni mereka. Bukan hanya itu saja, mereka semua memegang senjata.

"Apa-apaan ini!" Seru Aoba tidak mengerti.

"Cih!" Koujaku melihat orang-orang yang mengerubungi mereka.

Salah satu dari yang berkerdung maju berusaha menyerang Aoba-Langsung ditangkis oleh Koujaku.

"Aoba pergi dari sini!"

Aoba masih termenung melihat kejadian di depannya. "Ta..Tapi.."

"CEPAT SAJA LARI!" Bentak Koujaku tanpa sengaja.

Mendengar Koujaku membentaknya, Aoba langsung berlari menembus kerumunan orang-orang berkerudung itu.

Sebelum ia hendak meninggalkan Koujaku ia mendengarkan perkatan Koujaku yang sukses membuatnya terkejut.

"Tetap di dalam rumah! Jangan kontak dengan siapapun selain Tae dan Ren! Dan untuk jawaban dari pertanyaanmu, inilah Jawabannya!" Teriak Koujaku.

"Apa maksudmu!?"

Koujaku memandang Aoba dengan tatapan kasian. "Tae dan Ren akan menjelaskannya."

Langsung pada saat itu juga polisi sudah berada dimana-mana, suara teriakan Akushima sudah terdengar. Orang-orang berkerudung hitam bermunculan dimana-mana.

Semuanya menjadi rusuh.

Bukan hanya itu, mereka semua mengincar Aoba.

-oOo-

"Bisa tollong jelaskan apa yang terjadi?"

Suasana di ruang tamu itu menjadi _awkward_ dan mencekam. Baik Tae maupun Ren yang telah kembali dari sleep moodnya tidak dapat memandang mata Aoba. "Aoba...itu..."

"Aku tidak perlu basa-basi lagi!" Potong Aoba tegas memandang kedua orang yang ia sayanginya dengan pandangan mengancam. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganku?"

Tae dan Ren saling pandang. Keduanya sudah tau bahwa mereka harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Aoba. Tapi mereka tidak dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Kurasa memang saatnya." Pada akhirnya Tae yang berbicara. Aoba memandang Tae dengan pandangan tak percaya bahwa neneknya telah menyembunyikan sesuaatu darinya. "Oba-san..."

"Kau mengalami _amnesia_ sejak 3 bulan yang lalu."

_Dek!_

Aoba tidak percaya dengan penjelasan yang diberikan oleh Tae. Dia mengalami Amnesia? Kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya?

"A..A..Apa maksudnya?" tanya Aoba gelagapan. Kakinya gemetar ketakutan mendengar kenyataan tentang dirinya.

Tae berdiri dan berudaha mendudukan Aoba di kursi. "A...Aku..Mengalami _Amnesia_?"

Tae mengangguk. "Sebuah kejadian menimpamu sehingga kau mengalami Amnesia."

"TAPI ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Bentak Aoba. Ia menepis tangan Tae. Matanya menunjukan kalau dirinya frustasi. "Bagaimana aku bisa mengingat Oba-san, Ren, Koujaku dan semuanya jika aku mengalami _Amnesia_!"

Tae memandang cucunya dengan tatapan kasihan dan bersalah. Ia berpaling menatap Ren yang juga memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sama denganya mengangguk.

"Jangan diam saja...Cepat katakan..." Desak Aoba dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

Tae menarik napas panjang-memandang muka cucunya dengan serius. "Dulu, kau sempat dicurigai bahwa kau seorang terorist. Oba-san, Haga-san, Yoshie menahan mereka agar kau dapat melarikan diri."

"Dalam perjalanan kau melarikan diri, kau menerima _e-mail _dari Toue dan mengatakan bahwa kau mendapatkan tiket untuk memasuki Platinum Jail."

"Platinum Jail?" Sahut Aoba tak percaya. "Aku memasuki Platinum Jali?"

Tae mengangguk. "Tapi itu hanya sebuah jebakan. Ketika kau memasuki Platinum Jail kau _Green Playground._ Dari situlah kau berusaha mencari tau kenapa kau diincar."

Tae mengehentikan bicara dan kembali memandang Aoba. "Kau memasuki Oval Tower."

"HAH!?" Seru Aoba tidak percaya.

"Kau memasuki Oval Tower untuk melawan Toue." Tae melanjutkan ceritanya tanpa peduli dengan Aoba yang kebingungan. "Sayangnya kejadian buruk menimpamu..."

"Kejadian buruk apa ?" Tanya Aoa antusias.

Tae tidak menjawabnya. Ia memandang Ren-diikuti oleh Aoba. "Ren..."

"Selanjutnya Ren yang akan menyeritakannya." Ucap Tae.

Ren memandang Aoba yang keliatan sangat frustasi. Tentu saja, dia berhasil memasuki Platinum Jail? Oval Tower? Yang lebih parah lagi melawan Toue?

"Ketika kau memasuki Oval Tower, Toue memutarkan Grand Music."

"Grand Music?"

"Music untuk mengendalikan orang." Jawab Tae.

"Jika kau perhatikan tadi, orang-orang yang mengincarmu menggukana Head sett ditelinga mereka."

Aoba jadi teringat bahwa orang-orang yang mengerubungi dia dan Koujaku menggunakan head sett. "Dan lagu yang diputarkan adalah Grand Music?"

Ren mengangguk. "Tapi kau menolak Grand Music."

"Hah kenapa?" tanya Aoba tambah tidak mengerti.

"Karna kau memiliki _scrap._"

"_Scrap_?"

"Ya. Kemampuan untuk memasuki pikiran orang lain. Itu yang membuatmu sering mengalami sakit kepala." Ren berhenti sebentar. "Waktu kau mendengarkan Grand Music-kepalamu menjadi pusing sehingga itu kesempatan emas Toue untuk menyerangmu-tanpa sengaja membuatmu menjadi _amnesia._"

"Tapi kenapa Toue mengincarku?"

"Karena kemampuan _scrap_mu." Lanjut Tae. "Orang yang tinggi dan serakah seperti dia pasti sangat mengingini kemampuan _scrap_mu untuk menguasai dunia. Dia telah memiliki Sei hanya kurang kau saja."

"Itulah kenapa pada saat itu Toue mengendalikan Akushima dan mengatakan bahwa kau adalah terorist agar kau dapat melarikan ke Platinum Jail dan masuk dalam jebakannya."

"Dan kali ini..." Tae menatap layar Tvnya-Tampak berita yang mengatakan bahwa terjadi kerusuhan di Old Resindent Districk. "Karena Toue tidak berhasil menangkapmu, ia berusaha menangkapmu dengan mengendalikan orang-orang dengan Grand Musicnya."

Aoba terkejut setengah mati mendengar penjelasan Ren serta Tae. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja mereka berdua katakan.

Tapi sebelum itu ada yang lebih penting.

"Tapi kenapa aku bisa kembali kesini?"

Ren dan Tae memandang Aoba. Sementara itu Aoba masih mendesak mereka berdua. "Tidak mungkin jika aku bisa kembali kesini dengan diriku sendiri tanpa mengingat Platinum Jail!"

Tae memandang Ren-Ren hanya dapat mengangguk. "Kurasa aku harus menyeritakannya semua."

"HAH?!"

"Kau memasuki Platinum Jail tidak sendiri."

_Dek!_

"A..Ap..."

"Saat kau melarikan diri kau bersama dengan seseorang yang membantumu dalam pelarianmu." Potong Ren-melanjutkan ceritanya. "Kau dan orang itu memasuki Oval Tower, tanpa sengaja kalian berdua terpisah sehingga Toue dapat menyerangmu tanpa ada yang menghalangi."

"Ketika orang itu menemukan kau, kau sudah keadaan tidak sadar. Tanpa pikir panjang orang itu membawamu keluar dari Platinum Jail. Dan waktu kau sadar, kau sudah lupa tentang kejadian di Platinum Jail dan orang yang bersamamu ketika memasuki Platinum Jail."

Ren berhenti berbicara. Matanya berubah menjadi sayu kembali. "Orang itu..."

"Noiz."

Tidak perlu telinga setajam kelelawar-Tae dan Ren memandang Aoba dengan terkejut. Nama yang baru saja ia sebutkan...

"Noizlah yang menyelamatkanku dari Toue!"

"Aoba... Ingatamu..." Ren sama sekali tidak dapat percaya bahwa ingatan Aoba kembali.

Sementara itu berita di TV menunjukan bahwa Oval Tower telah runtuh dan Toue di tangkap. Bahkan kerusuhan di Old Resident Districk mulai terhenti dan orang-orang kembali sadar tanpa tau apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Di...Dia berhasil?" Tanya Tae tidak percaya. Renpun hanya dapat memandang TV tanpa mengatakan satu patah katapun.

"Noiz."

Ren dan Tae berbalik-melihat Aoba telah berada di depan pintu.

"Aoba!"

Tanpa peduli panggilan Tae-Aoba langsung lari keluar rumah secepatnya.

Potongan _puzzel _yang selama ini ia cari telah ia temukan. Kini ia tau siapa yang ia pikirkan selama ini dan yang telah membuat hatinya serasa kosong.

"Noiz!" Seru Aoba.

Ia berlari semakin kencang tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang menatapnya kebingungan. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah satu..

Bertemu dengan Noiz.

-oOo-

Aoba sampai di gang kecil di area Old Resident Distric. Napasnya tersengal-sengal-berlari sekuat tenaga.

Kini ingatannya telah kembali utuh semua. Gang kecil ini tempat di mana ia pertama kali bertemu Noiz dalam menggunakan _costume _kelincinya.

Aoba berjalan keseliling, berusaha menemukan Noiz.

"Yo...!"

Bukan hanya kakinya yang berhenti, napasnya juga terhenti.

Ia berbalik melihat pemuda yang dicari-carinya sedang terduduk di lantai dengan luka diseluruh tubuhnya.

"Noiz!" Teriak Aoba yang langsung berlari ke arah Noiz. "Kenapa kau bisa terluka seperti ini."

Noiz tersenyum melihat Aoba. Senyuman yang tidak pernah terukir lagi di muka lelaki berwajah datar-kini kembali lagi. "Tak kusangka kau bisa mengingatku."

Aoba masih memandangi Noiz yang terluka parah. "Ke..Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Aku hanya ingin dirimu kembali." Jawab Noiz sambil berusaha memegang pipi Aoba dengan tangannya yang penuh darah.

Aoba memegang tanganNoiz yang dipenuhi oleh darah. "Kenapa?" Aoba mulai terisak. Walaupun ia lelaki tapi ia tidak kuat lagi untuk menahan tangisnya melihat orang yang dicintainya selama ini telah kembali di hadapannya-_Dengan keadaan sekarat._

"Karna keteledoranku yang telah meninggalkanmu saat di Oval Tower yang membuatmu kehilangan ingatan. Aku ingin membalasnya. Karna menurutku dengan mengalahkan Toue kau dapat kembali seperti dulu." Noiz tertawa pelan. "Dan keliatannya kau betulan kembali Aoba."

"Kenapa kau tidak berusaha mengingatkanku tentang dirimu?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin kau dalam bahaya. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu untuk kedua kalinya."

Mendengarnya-Aoba sudah hampir tak kuat menahan air mata yang hendak terjun dari matanya.

"Tapi kau membohongiku...!"

Noiz teringat perkataanya pada Aoba kemarin. "Apa kau lupa kemarin tanggal berapa?"

Sekarang tanggal 2 april berarti kemarin..

"April mop!" Seru Noiz pelan.

"Baka!" Isak Aoba sambil tertawa pelan. "Tapi liat kau sekarang ini! Aku akan memanggil ambulans."

Sementara Aoba memanggil ambulan lewat _coil_nya-keadaan Noiz semakin buruk. "Uhuk!"

"Noiz!" Aoba memegang kepala Noiz. "Bertahanlah sebentar lagi ambulan datang."

"Tidak perlu..." Ucap Noiz pelan. Ia kembali memandang Aoba. Mata kuning emasnya masih terus memandangi Aoba dengan sedih bercampur senang. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau akan mengingatku kembali Aoba.."

"Gommenasaii..." Mata Aoba mulai tergenangi air mata. "Aku melupakanmu begitu saja sehingga kau harus menanggung ini semua..."

Noiz kembali memegang kepala Aoba. "Kurasa akulah yang telah membuatmu menderita selama ini."

Air mata itu keluar dari pelipis Aoba. "Selama ini aku merasa kesepian. Aku merasa ada yang kurang dengan diriku. Padahal selama ini aku hanya merindukanmu..."

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Aoba.." Ia menghapus air mata Aoba. "Hanya kaulah satu-satunya yang mengajariku tentang cinta sejati."

Noiz kembali terbatuk.

"Noiz!" Aoba memegang kepala Noiz dengan kedua tangannya. Air mata terus keluar dari pelipisnya. "Kumohon bertahanlah!"

Noiz berusaha untuk membiarkan dirinya tetap sadar. Ia memandangi Aoba dan kembali berusaha memegang orang yang sangat ia cintai sampai sekarang.

"Kau benar-benar kembali Aoba.." Suara Noiz bergetar. Aoba dengan mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Kurasa kali ini aku bisa tenang." Senyum Noiz penuh kesedihan.

"Tidak-tidak-tidak!" Aoba mendekatkan dirinya pada Noiz. "Kau tidak boleh pergi Noiz! Tidak boleh!"

"Bisa mencintaimu adalah hadiah terindah yang pernah diberikan padaku." Lanjut Noiz.

Aoba langsung memeluk Noiz. Membiarkan Noiz berada dalam pelukannya. "Baka! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku lagi Noiz! Tidak boleh!"

Sementara itu Noiz yang berada di pelukan Aobapun juga sudah tak kuat menahan air matanya. Ia sangat rindu dengan Aoba. Pelukan hangat Aoba yang selalu bisa membuatnya tenang. Selama 3 bulan ia hanya dapat mengharapkan saja-kini ia dapat merasakannya kembali.

"Aoba."

Aoba memandang Noiz yang memanggilnya.

Bibir mereka berdua kembali bertemu setelah sekian lama. Noiz mencium Aoba dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya. Sementara Aoba mencium Noiz dalam keadaan di banjiri air mata.

"Zutto Aishiteru yo Aoba...!"

"Aishiteru yo Noiz!"

Noiz tersenyum dan menutup kedua matanya.

.

.

.

Owaridaa!xD

Cukup susah untuk membikin ffn setelah lama tidak membikin cerita -

Thanks for reading it xD

And sorry if typon - Author typo

Please like and review to x3

.

.


End file.
